Once Upon A Klaine
by LunaGleek14
Summary: A series of Klaine drabbles in Blaine and Kurt's view  rated T just cause I don't like K
1. Enchanted

**Once Upon A Klaine**

**Disclaimer**: I TOTALLY own glee now *pshhhh* (joking, duh)

**Warnings**:_None_

_**A/N **__**Hey guys! This is my new Klaine story! It's a series of Klaine drabbles**_.

This chapter is set the night after Kurt met Blaine

Song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift

Enjoy fellow Klaine lovers!

…

Kurt couldn't sleep…..

**2:07** _Crap. Crap. Crap._ He thought.

_Blaine… His eyes, his voice, just him… perfect._

Kurt played the clip of him stopping Blaine on the staircase, over, and over in his head.

He grabbed his iPod and realized that he had the perfect song. He shuffled through songs and selected it. He stuck the headphones in, as the opening music intro began. He started smiling.

**_There I was again tonight__  
><em>_Forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
><em>_Same old tired, lonely place_**

Kurt sang along softly, not wanting to wake up anyone.

**_Walls of insincerity__  
><em>_Shifting eyes and vacancy__  
><em>_Vanished when I saw your face_**

_I never really listen to Taylor Swift, but this song just __**fit**__._ Kurt sighed, remembering the shorter boy's hand pulling him through the hallway

**_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_**

**_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"__  
><em>_Across the room your silhouette__  
><em>_Starts to make its way to me_**

**_The playful conversation starts__  
><em>_Counter all your quick remarks__  
><em>_Like passing notes in secrecy_**

But the one question that lingered in his mind…. _Is he gay?_

**_And it was enchanting to meet you__  
><em>_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_**

Kurt sighed, _What if he's straight?_

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_**

Kurt continued singing, Thinking of the boy in the blue and red uniform

**_The lingering question kept me up__  
><em>_2 AM, who do you love?__  
><em>_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake__  
><em>_And now I'm pacing back and forth__  
><em>_Wishing you were at my door__  
><em>_I'd open up and you would say__  
><em>_It was enchanting to meet you__  
><em>_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_**

Kurt kept singing, putting his heart in the song. His smile grew bigger.  
><em><br>_**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
><em>_This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_**

_But what if he is? What if the beautiful honey-eyed Blaine Anderson is gay? _Kurt dared to think.

**_This is me praying that__  
><em>_This was the very first page__  
><em>_Not where the story line ends__  
><em>_My thoughts will echo your name__  
><em>_Until I see you again__  
><em>_These are the words I held back__  
><em>_As I was leaving too soon__  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_**

Kurt grinned and sang the song, picturing him and Blaine together.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, singing the last lines with as much truth as he could.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else__  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

Kurt didn't believe in a god. But he whispered to himself "Please, please be gay. And please, please be single." It was more of a wish than a prayer.

He smiled contently, suddenly being able to go asleep.

…**..**

_**A/N**__** Hi! I hoped you liked it! So anyways I think that "Enchanted" would've been the PERFECT song to sing after he and Blaine met! What about you?**_

_**Reviews= Oxygen**_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Nickel Arcade

**Once Upon A Klaine**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee yada.. yada…._

_**Warnings:** none…_

_**A/N Here's chapter two!**_

_**Is anyone reading this? If you are, I love you!**_

_**(this chapter is set during summer break between Season 2  
>&amp; 3)<strong>_

**_..._**

Kurt and Blaine were at the Nickel Arcade on a date.

"Ugh, this place is nasty." Kurt complained.

"Aww c'mon Kurt, this can be fun!" Blaine told him, begging with his best puppy-dog eyes."

"But look at the "prizes"! 100 tickets for a slinky? I can get one at the Dollar Store!"

"Kurt, we can be all cliché and I can help you with ski-ball by guiding your arm and stuff."

Kurt smiled at the thought. "Fine Blaine, but after this we are going to the mall and I get to dress you in something." Kurt smirked at his boyfriend.

"Anything for you."

They interlaced their hands and walked over to the machine. Blaine paid the dollar and stood behind Kurt, holding him and guiding his arm to play. They ignored the asshole comments and looks from people in the arcade.

"Omygod Blaine! 100 points!" Kurt said giddily, about $40 dollars later.

"Hah, are you ready to try on your own now?"

"Hmmm", Kurt said making a noise like he was thinking," no." he turned around to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine chucked. "I love you, you know that?"

"Mmm-hmmm. I love you too." Kurt answered, kissing him again.

"Mmmm. Well do you wanna spend your tickets?" Blaine asked, nodding towards the tiny pile that gathered by the machine.

"Ugh, no. You can though, I don't want to pay 40 tickets for a piece of candy." Kurt told him, crinkling his nose.

"Aww, you're so cute." Blaine kissed his cheek before gathering the tickets and running to the counter like a little kid.

"OK, so you have 50 tickets. You can get a yo-yo or a bracelet, or anything over here." Said the bored looking lady behind the counter.

_Damn, Kurt was right this WAS a rip-off. But it was TOTALLY worth it. _Blaine thought, smirking.

"Oh, uh can I look through the bracelets?" he said after he realized the lady was pissed that he was taking awhile.

She pulled out the multi-colored silicone bands before moving on to the next kid.

Blaine saw the purple "DIVA" bracelet and thought of Kurt. He looked through them some more and he started grinning when he saw an orange band with "COURAGE" on it.

He grabbed it and walked over to his waiting boyfriend, smirking mischievously.

He kissed Kurt lightly before slipping the bracelet on.

When they broke, Kurt looked at the wrist and started smiling. He interlaced his fingers with Blaine's.

"C'mon, you haven't forgot about our deal have you?" Kurt pulled his boyfriend to the car, keeping his head up the whole time.

**...**

**_A/N__ I have a orange "COURAGE" bracelet like Kurt's and I too got iut from the Nickel Arcade (yep it's a place)_**

**_Except the difference is that I was babysitting…._**

**_PS! IF YOU WANT A BRACELET THAT SAYS "COURAGE" LIKE THE ONE I HAVE go on_**

**_oriental trading . com (its $6.00 for 6 bracelets that say "LOVE" "COURAGE" "DREAM" "HOPE" FAITH" and "STRENGTH")_**

**_Liked it? Hated it? Want more?_ PLEASE REVIEW**

**_Reviews= Oxygen_**


	3. Missing You

**Once Upon A Klaine**

_**Disclaimer**:__still don't own glee …._

_**Warnings**:__ummmmmmmm…..this one is sadder in the beginning. But it'll make you smile… hopefully.._

**_A/N Omigod yay! Two reviews! _**

**_Yes, I do know I just posted a chapter _**

**_And no, im not crazy_**

**_This is 100% based off of Alex, a 16-year-old French exchange student who was living at my aunts house for the summer… he just left this morning. I miss him….. even though I knew him for 5 days_**

**_..._**

_"Kurt, I'll see you in a week."_

_"I know Blaine, I just miss you."_

_"I miss you too Kurt, I love you."_

_"I love you too Blaine."_

_"I have to go, I'm sorry baby."_

_"No it's ok, go have fun with your family. Bye Blaine."_

_"Bye my love, see you soon."  
><em>

The dreaded sound of the "click" on the other side filled my ears and I burst into tears.

Being without Blaine for a whole week was torture…

I know he's having fun on the Mexican cruise with his family… but I haven't been without him for this long all summer.

I walked over to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer. I pulled out my boyfriend's Dalton sweatshirt and sweats and I buried my face into them. Filling my senses with noting but the smell of my Blaine's cologne

"Blaine….." I cried out.

...

The sway of the boat made me sea sick. I sat on my bed, cuddling with the phone. I started sobbing, thinking of my beautiful porcelain boyfriend.

"Kurt… I love you… Kurt please…" I choked out.

My sister, Cassie walked in with a worried expression in her face.

"Blaine, you'll see Kurt next Friday. It's ok." She said unfolding her arms for me to fall into.

I couldn't do anything but sob into my older sister's shoulder while she rubbed my back.

"I have to do _something_ Cass…. I miss him too much."

"Sssshh it's ok, I know."

I fell asleep, exhausted, in her arms.

...

I woke up to the sun bliding my dreams, making everything in my world red. My eyes fluttered open.

I was twisted with Blaine's sweatshirt in my arms. I inhaled deeply. The moment was ruined when I heard pounding of my door.

"KURT! I'm HUNGRY! PLEAESE MAKE ME SOMETHING!" Finn yelled at me.

_Grrrrrr._

I slowly got up and trudged out past Finn and downstairs to the kitchen.

I half-aslept made my step-brother pancakes while he watched Spongebob.

I shoved the plate to him and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine's gonna be back before you know it." Finn said with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah ok Finn." I told him before going back to my room to fall asleep.

The next 4 days were hell. I barely did anything except stare at my phone until I got a text from Blaine. Mercedes and Tina called me a couple of times but I was too depressed to talk to anyone except Blaine.

That night while I was watching _The Little Mermaid _on the couch with Finn I heard pounding on the front door.

Since I was barely paying attention to the TV screen and Finn was singing along to "Under the Sea" I got up and answered the door.

I stared in disbelief when I saw Blaine standing there. I was about to say something before he silenced me with a kiss.

"Blaine. You're here." I said when we broke.

"Yeah, I missed you too much." He said smiling at me.

"I missed you too. The last few days have been hell."

"I know how you feel."

We stared into each other eyes before I invited him in.

"What about Burt?"

"Oh, him and Carol are having a "date night" it's just me and Finn."

"Ok."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. "Hey Finn, Blaine's here." I said casually.

"Blaine! Hey! Do you wanna play Halo?"

I gave my brother the best blitch glare I could but I let my boyfriend have fun. "Thanks Kurt!" Finn said.

Blaine kissed me lightly before joining Finn.

I went up to my room and fell asleep to the sounds of my brother and beloved boyfriend, threatening and yelling at each other.

Before long I heard a click of my door and Blaine slipped into my bed wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." I mumbled into his shoulder before falling asleep into his strong arms.

_**A/N **__**I have no idea why I wanted to write that… but I did...**_

_**Right now I'm at my aunts house, hiding from my younger cousins in a closet while writing this on a labtop.**_

_**GRRR… they found me -_- I have to go now! byeeee**_

_**PS (when I was writing this, I was listening to "Slipped Away" and "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavingne)**_

_**Reviews= Oxygen**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Movie Fun

**Once Upon A Klaine**

**_Disclaimer__: Im not Ryan Murphy. So I don't own Glee. Clear enough? : )_**

**_Warnings__: This will make you smile. If you don't like smiling, don't read this : ) _**

_**A/N I had for idea for a new chapter! I'm probably gonna upload a chapter ever day or so.**_

_**While I'm writing this I'm listening to "Happy" by NeverShoutNever**_

_**(listen to it when ur reading if you want)**_

_**...**_

"Blaine…. What are you doing…" Kurt asked him when he saw his boyfriend duct-taping a huge white sheet on the side wall, outside of his house.

"Haha. You'll see." He smirked.

Kurt watched confused while Blaine grabbed pillows and blankets and set them in front of the sheet. He pulled Toy Story 1, 2, and 3 out of his bag and set those down too. During everything, he lightly kissed Kurt every few minutes.

Kurt understood what he was doing when Blaine rolled out a overhead projector and a DVD player out of the garage.

"Really Blaine? A movie night?" He asked him smiling.

"Yup. I was gonna take you to the Drive-In but they were sold out. And besides, this will be funner!" Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine before jumping on the blankets and pillows.

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend's cuteness while hooking up Toy Story 1

He laid down with Kurt and put his arms around his middle and out his head on top of his chestnut hair. He didn't pay any attention to the movie and watched the boy he loved laugh and sing along to the movie

"How did I get so lucky?" he said in Kurt's ear in the middle of the movie.

"Hmm, I'm the lucky one. I have a super hot boyfriend who did this," Kurt said gesturing to the sheet, "for me."

"I told you, I'd do anything for you." Blaine told him while leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey guys can I- WHOA WHAT THE HECK?"

"FINN!" Kurt yelled at his step-brother who was covering his eyes with his hand.

"I just wanted to watch Toy Story with you guys! I didn't know I'd walk out and find you guys making out!"

Blaine put his face in a pillow, muttering "Crap. Crap. Crap. This isn't happeneing….."

"We weren't making out! And Blaine and I can do anything we feel like!"

Finn stormed off into the house mumbling about "mental images".

"JEEZ! I'm sorry Blaine. Finn sucks."

Blaine kissed Kurt again, and put his forehead on his and stared into Kurt's blue eyes.

"I love you. No matter how stupid your brother is." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt kissed him before saying "I love you, too."

Finn eventually came back out around Toy Story 2, relieved when he found the two boys just cuddling. Blaine let Finn join them only because Finn had 3 packs of RedVines.

_…._

_**A/N Ok, I'm forever sorry that my chapters are so dang short.**_

_**Did anyone laugh about Finn? I did… I can totally picture that.**_

_**I love everyone who reads this!**_

**_Reviews= Oxygen_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	5. Roller Rink Annoyance

**Once Upon A Klaine**

**_Disclaimer__: I can't own Glee….Ryan Murphy won't let me _**

**_Warnings__: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. none_**

_**A/N Ok, I'm hiper so I'm gonna post a lot of chapters today *fist pumps***_

_**...**_

"Blaine. You know I hate surprises."

Blaine grinned. "That's why I'm doing this."

He pulled Kurt through the mall with his hand over his eyes.

They walked up to the place that Blaine was looking for, and let go of Kurt.

"_No way_ Blaine. I'm not going in there." Kurt protested once he saw the red sign that read "_ROLLER RINK_."

"Awww c'mon Kurt. Pleeeeeeeeeeease? It could be fun!"

Kurt saw Blaine's face and melted. "Fine."

"YAY!" Blaine squealed like he was a five-year-old that just got a big bag of candy.

They walked in and Blaine convinced Kurt to put on skates and join him in the rink.

"Ahhhhh! BLAINE HELP ME!" screamed Kurt.

Blaine easily skated over quickly to make sure that the boy didn't fall. "Shh Kurt c'mon I got you."

Blaine supported Kurt while they attempted to skate around the rink.

All of a sudden Kurt groaned.

"What?"

Kurt simply pointed towards about 20 7-year-olds making their way in the rink.

"Crap. Kiddie party, we can go if you want."

Kurt did want to, but he couldn't break from his boyfriend's strong arms.

"No. I like this." Kurt told him before placing a small kiss on Blaine.

Suddenly the two boys heard "WANKY! WANKY!"

They growled at the familiar voice.

"Satan, I mean Santana What the hell are you doing here?"

"We fallowed you." She replied smirking.

"We- oh c'mon guys!" Kurt said after seeing Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel coming towards them.

"Hey, hey white boy!" Mercedes greeted him.

"Grrr, guys! You suck. C'mon Blaine let's go."

He pulled him across the rink and the girls fallowed them.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Kurt threatened.

"Kurt, baby, it's ok." Blaine whispered in his ear.

"No it's not Blaine! They ruined our date." He pouted.

"No they didn't. Let's get out of here."

The two boys quickly returned the skates and ran all around the mall parking lot.

"I-I… think….we…lost them" Blaine panted once they were at his car.

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "I love you Blaine."

"I love _you_."

**_..._**

**_A/N TA-DA! How was it?_**

_**It's REALLY REALLY short. I'm sooooooo sorry…. **_

**_Reviews= Oxygen_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	6. Stars and Beauty

**Once Upon A Klaine**

**_Disclaimer__: STILL dont own glee! (cmon ryan? please?)_**

**_Warnings__: adaorable Klaine!_**

_**A/N o.0 i just posted 3 chapters in less than an hour! wooooooowwww **_

_**...**_

"I still can't believe you convinced your dad to let me on your annual summer camping trip!" Blaine said when he and Kurt were laying on a quilt in the country, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it took awhile, but we agreed that you get your own tent. Me and Finn didn't want to be scarred for life so Carole and him have their own tent." Kurt said laughing. "Wow, look how beautiful the stars are!" he sadi wide-eyed.

"I can't. I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the world right now."

Kurt blushed deeply when he saw that Blaine was looking at him. "I love it when you blush." Blaine said before closing the space between them.

"Mmmmm. Blaine this is perfect."

He intertwined their fingers and rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"You're perfect."

"Blaine, you don't have to lie."

"Kurt! I'm not lying!" Blaine told him shocked.

"I'm a emotional diva."

"Who is beautiful" Kiss "funny" Kiss "adorable" Kiss "so,so hot" Kiss "an amazing singer" Kiss "special" Kiss "and who is perfect in my eyes."

Kurt's eyes were brimming with tears, happy tears. "I love you so, so much."

"As do I" both boys smiled before Finn came up, saying that Burt said to go to bed. They kissed each other goodnight tenderly before going into separate tents.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Finn asked him.

"Blaine." Kurt simply said before falling into a happy sleep.

"Of course Kurt."

_…._

_**A/N Somethings wrong with this computer... so if youre reading this in the crappy font 'New times roman' im sorry**_

_**Now I'm depressed. THAT WAS SO SHORT! :, ( sorry**_

_***goes and hides***_

**_Reviews= Oxygen_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	7. Soccer Practice

**Once Upon A Klaine**

_**Disclaimer: STILL dont own glee! (WHATS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?)**_

_**Warnings: F.I.C.T.I.O.N.**_

_**A/N **__IM BAAAACK! XD Miss me? _

_MY INTERNETS ON! I have no idea how…. But yay!_

_OHH! And by the way, I was going slightly crazy so I write 32 pages of fan fiction in notebook….. He…he_

_**This chapter is younger Klaine**_

…_._

Burt Hummel was walking his son, Kurt, to his first soccer practice.

"Kurt, are you _sure _you want to play soccer?"

He rolled his eyes at his dad. "Da-ad. I couldn't play soccer last year 'cause I wanted to be in the play. I want to do this."

Burt sighed and hugged his 9-year-old. "Ok, I'll be here at 5 to pick you up."

"BYE dad." Kurt said while pushing him towards the car.

"Ok, bye Kurt. Have fun!"

After his dad drove away, Kurt walked over to the group of boys doing stretches. These boys were HUGE compared to him.

He walked up to his coach nervously.

"Hi! I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

The whole team started laughing.

"Hummel, right. I'm coach Greyson." the muscular man said.

Kurt thought he looked like a GI-Joe.

Soccer was hard. All of the other boys where taller, faster, and stronger.

When the coach was talking to the assistant, the boys came over and surrounded Kurt.

"Why ya so small?"

"Yeah, you're a little shrimp."

"He's slow too."

"Yeah you run like a _girl_."

"So, Lizzy-"

"My name is KURT." he snarled, trying to puff up his chest.

"Whatever. Are you a girl? Huh GirlFace?"

"Haha yeah you're GirlFace!"

Kurt tried his best to fight back tears.

A short, curly haired boy pushed through the boys to Kurt.

"Guys, STOP!" He defended, blocking Kurt.

"So, Blainey are you gonna join GirlFace?"

Kurt ran before the boys could see him cry. He hid behind the Port-a-Potty, wiping his eyes on his uniform.

"Hey, it's ok Kurt." the curly haired boy said, hugging him from behind. "My names Blaine."

"Hi Blaine." Kurt choked out.

"Why are they mean to you?"

Kurt stopped sobbing and looked into Blaine's honey eyes.

"I-I like boys."

Kurt expected Blaine to run away from him, like the other boys do at school. But instead, he held his hand.

"That's ok, I like boys too!" Blaine smiled.

Then, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

The coach found them and dragged them back to practice where the boys still picked on Kurt.

After, Kurt ran into his dad's arms crying.

"I don't wanna do soccer! The boys called me GirlFace."

"Shhhh, Kurt it's ok. You don't have to come back."

Before they left, Kurt glanced back to get one last look of Blaine.

"I'll miss you." he whispered.

…_**..**_

_**A/N Liked it? Loved it? **_

_**This is actually a true story, I quit soccer because the girls were **__**MEAN. **__**(And I don't regret it)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	8. Valentine

**Once Upon A Klaine**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned glee**

**Warnings: F.I.C.T.I.O.N.**

_**A/N I feel sooo bad… But if you stuck with this story, I LOVE YOU!**_

_**This chapter is younger Klaine**_

…_._

It was one of Kurt Hummel's favorite school days, Valentine's Day. Kurt liked Valentine's Day as a holiday, but it was extra special that he got to spend it with his friends. Each year since kindergarten he looked forward to spend hours making nice cards with his dad. He also loved getting candy from his class and having a Valentine's party.

But this year he had a plan. "The Blaine Anderson Secret Valentine" as he liked to call it.

Kurt knew he liked boys and not girls since forever, He was intrigued by the funny and charming Blaine Anderson since the first day of 3rd grade. They had sat next to each other for the first months of school, the whole time talking and laughing while being shushed by the teacher. Kurt was sad when Blaine was moved away from him to the front of the room. Blaine was Kurt's crush. But it was top secret. Not even his best friend, Mercedes, knew about it.

"C'mon Kurt! You already know I like Sam! Please tell me? Pretty please?" she would always beg.

"Mercedes, you're my best friend. But I'm sorry, I'm not telling you." And Mercedes would always try to crack him the next day.

Kurt smiled as he worked on his card for Blaine. He knew most of the girls had already asked Blaine to be their "boyfriend", but he always would say, "I'm sorry, I like someone else." Kurt constantly wondered who it was. Blaine never said if it was a boy or a girl. He wanted to take a risk and make him a special card.

When he finished writing the note carefully in his best script, Kurt wondered how he should sign it. "Love Kurt"? "From Kurt"? "From ?"? None of them sounded right. He thought hard while sprinkling the red and gold glitter carefully over the paper. Then he had an idea and smiled as he signed it.

Before going to bed, he checked the card again. He wanted it to be perfect for Blaine. Deciding it was, he put it gently with the other valentines and went to sleep.

…

The next day, Kurt was excited as he entered Stuart Hall Elementary. His "Blaine Anderson Secret Valentine" plan was in action. He walked to his classroom and joined the other kids in putting the valentines in boxes. He casually skipped over Blaine's starship stickered shoe box and grinned.

As Kurt ate his lunch with Mercedes, he watched Blaine being crowded by a few girls. Kurt was just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Blaine? Do you want to be Charlotte's boyfriend?" Sara giggled.

Blaine smiled and said politely, "No, I'm sorry. I like someone else."

For the billionth time Kurt wondered who it could be. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the girls giggling when Blaine added, "He's in our class."

Kurt told Mercedes he'd be right back and he walked quietly though the halls. He dodged the Yard Duties and reached his classroom. He spotted his teacher walking into another class and Kurt saw his chance. He slipped into the room and carefully stuck the card in Blaine's box. Kurt sneaked back to Mercedes, just in time.

Back in the classroom, the teacher told her 3rd graders that they had to wait until after school to open their valentines and she put all their boxes behind her desk. They played games and ate cookies and punch for the party. At the end of the day, Kurt blushed when Blaine gave him a hug goodbye. He quickly rushed out with Mercedes before Blaine opened his cards.

…

Blaine emptied his valentine box on the kitchen table and looked though them. He stopped when he found one that was fancier than the others. It was white and it had satin red bows on the front. Inside, there a note framed by gold and red glitter. Blaine saw the fancy writing and he began reading.

_Dear Blaine, _

_Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you have fun. You're funny, smart, and nice. You are the best violin player I know. You make me smile when I'm sad. You're amazing Blaine. I've had a crush on you since the first day of school._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

Blaine blushed and smiled. He bet the card was from Micaela or Sophie. He had a lot of girls who liked him. But he didn't care. It didn't matter.

None of those girls were Kurt Hummel.

…_**..**_

_**A/N Liked it? Hey if you find the 3 Darren Criss references, I'll give you a virtual bunny! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Because I Love You

**Once Upon a Klaine- Chapter 10**

"**Because I Love You"**

**A/N **Sorry I didn't get this to you sooner. Inspired by me and my friend's text conversation. But this is not how either of us felt

**XXX**

"Kurt, why" Blaine looked at me with pleading eyes that were full of unshed tears. We were outside on the first front steps on McKinley High afterschool. My dad was supposed to pick us both up but apparently he was going to be another hour late because he was held up at the shop. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked the opposite way, avoiding the gaze of my best friend. I tried to occupy myself by looking at the frost that was forming itself into a cold blanket to surround the newly winter earth around us. I could feel my toes and feet going numb from the harsh weather and the cold cement stairs we were sitting on. I began to fiddle with my right shoelace, trying my very best not to burst into tears. I couldn't let him see me cry. Blaine scooted close to me, I could feel his warmth radiating off of his body, and I began to warm up. He gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I shivered under his touch. He brought his hand up to my chin and forced me to look at him. When our eyes met, I could see his were slowly reddening and he was on the verge of crying. We were silent for what seemed like eternity while I faintly felt his hot breath tickle my lips.

"Kurt. Why?" he repeated but this time his voice was begging, "Why are you transferring?" He released his hand from my chin and moved it to my grasped hands that were currently clinging my ankles to hold my legs against myself. I kept our eyes locked, not wanting to break our gaze. I looked deeply into his honey eyes while they searched my blue ones frantically, looking for some sort of answer. I immediately felt guilty and my heart dropped.

What am I doing? I can't leave. But dammit! This is the only thing I can do to escape from dying inside completely. I have to get away from _him. _

"Blaine… Dalton has better academics than here. It's better for preparing you for college." I tried to say convincingly. Obviously, I failed because Blaine's eyes were still full of pain and confusion.

"Kurt. There's something else. You're lying." Blaine quickly answered while looking fiercely into my eyes. I bit my lip nervously and looked down the concrete stairs, breaking our stare. Blaine pulled his arms away from me and crossed them against his chest and I quietly whimpered from the loss of his warm touch. I moved my legs so I was crossing them and I slowly glanced at Blaine to see that he was looking at me concerned.

"Kurt, there's something you're not telling me."

I blew out a breath I did not realize I was holding in and I switched my position to turn my body towards Blaine's. I couldn't bring myself to look him square in the eyes so I kept my eyes glued to the ground. I licked my lips, wondering if I should go on.

It's now or never.

"Blaine, do you remember a couple days ago when I told you I started falling for someone?" I carefully waited a moment before my words refreshed his memory and brought him back to that one study night at his house. He looked confused but slowly nodded, encouraging me to go on. I breathed in slowly before speaking.

"Academia is the main reason why I'm leaving Blaine. But, it's also has to do with the person I'm falling for." I slowly moved my stare to look up at Blaine. He still had a look of misunderstanding in his eyes but his facial expression seemed somewhat concerned.

"Really Kurt? How?"

I paused, trying to choose my words carefully before answering him. I quickly glanced up the street to see if my dad's car was anywhere near. No luck. Our eyes met again, warm hazel to piercing blue.

"I kills me to see them," You "everyday. Because I know that they," You "could never love me back." Because you said you were straight "And," I continued "the only was to escape is to transfer schools." I'm leaving Blaine because I love you.

Blaine approached me carefully, enveloping his arms to hug me. I fell into them and he cradled my body as I cried. He held me closer and I could smell his cologne "I'm so sorry Kurt." He said trying to comfort me. He held me longer before my tears ceased and I pulled away to look at his face. He wiped my remaining tear that lingered on my face with his hand and stroked my back.

"Blaine," I said, my voice cracking "the worst part is that I can't tell them," YOU "how I feel. Because they'd," YOU "never feel the same way."

I tried to pull myself together and I couldn't help but focus on Blaine's gentle stroking across my back and it made me want to cry even more. Because I knew I could never hold his heart. Because he told me he was straight.

Blaine could never love me.

"Kurt I wish you could tell me who. I wouldn't care who it is."

I looked intensely into his eyes and my lungs burned from me holding back to scream: "Yes you would! Because once I told you we could never be friends again! You'd never forgive me."

But if I said that, he'd suspect me. Blaine grabbed both of my hands and I immediately felt lightning surge up my spine. His eyes were full of worry and he caressed my cheek.

I felt like crying or dying from the pain he caused me.

"You know that right? You can tell me anything." with him touching me like that, in that moment, my thoughts were screaming my feelings I had for the boy in front of me and my lungs hurt even more from keeping my thoughts inside.

He was my best friend. It was wrong to love him. I'm a horrible person for feeling this way. I'll never forgive myself.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I know I can tell you everything.. But I absolutely cannot emotionally or physically bring myself to tell anyone." That I Love You.

Blaine leaned his head forward, leaving only a few inches from my face remain.

"Kurt," he whispered "but I'm not just anyone."

My heart broke from hearing the pain and sadness that laced his words. Blaine was close to me and it drove me crazy. All I wanted to do in that second was to grab Blaine's face and kiss him hard. But I couldn't. I sighed out of frustration and looked away from his face.

"I know. You're one of the most important people in my life. But when I say "anyone" I mean everyone. Including you." I blinked, not realizing I let a tear fall. I quickly wiped it from my cheek and looked at Blaine. I just feel so broken. Like Blaine was ruined me without even meaning to. Like he took everything I had left . I couldn't get hurt, not again. So I decided the best way to get way from being heartbroken was to transfer to Dalton. I had to leave before I fell hard enough for him to have the power to break me completely.

"Kurt, please." Blaine's voice made me snap back to reality. I stared at his pleading face and I realized that if I left, Blaine would never know how I felt. I knew that I would regret it in the future if I didn't tell him now. Even if me telling him tares apart our friendship, I knew that it would be better than this killing me for the rest of my life. I'd never have that "_what if?" _haunting my brain. If he didn't feel the same way, if he tells me straight to my face that he could never love me, I know I would have the strength to move on. I had to move on. Being his friend was the worst thing for me right now. I stayed this long because I can't live without him. It's unhealthy for me to love someone who can never love me back. I can't live like this anymore. So, I pulled my hands way from his and switched my position so I was turned forward. Facing away from Blaine. I scrunched myself together and held my arms against my chest.

"It's you." I barely whispered.

But I knew it was enough for him to hear me. Blaine's face began to fill with bewilderedness and he gawked at me blankly.

"What?"

I whirled back to face Blaine and I looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're the one I love Blaine."

His eyes grew large with shock and his jaw dropped. When I saw his reaction, my eyes started quickly filling with teats and I scrambled to get up.

"I knew it Blaine. You can never love me." I choked out before heading to dash down the stairs. I covered my mouth and sprinted down the cement stairs and started down the side of the school and stopped when I got to the courtyard. I sat down on one of the school picnic benches while I tried to catch my breath. I cried into my arms, not caring that I was straining my new jacket. I sat there, heartbroken.

I didn't realize that Blaine had stood up, or that he was running after me. He found me and I spotted him coming towards where I was sitting. I wiped my face and I stared to run away from him again. Blaine caught up and stopped me by gripping my arm and turning me to face him.

"Blaine I-" I started before he crushed his body to mine and cut me off by kissing me passionately. First, what came was shock. Then I realized that _he _was kissing _me._ I unfroze to kiss him back and out lips fit together perfectly. I pulled me closer and I melted under his touch. I breathed in his scent and deepened the kiss as much as I could. Sadly, the miss only lasted a minute. We smiled at each other, lips red and our breath panting. He smirked when he saw that I was blushing. He took of my nags and peppered kisses across the knuckles. A thought came across me and I began to feel confused.

"Blaine, I-I thought you said you were straight" I stammered.

Blaine took my other hand into his and looked into my eyes. "I thought I was Kurt. But I realize now that now matter what happens in life, I could never love anyone else as much as I love you."

I couldn't believe it. He was gay. And he…

"You love me?" I stared at him in shock. Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I have for awhile. Maybe since I saw you in the halls when I asked you how to get to my classes because I was new to McKinley. I love you Kurt."

I smiled widely and instantly responded. "I love you too Blaine." Blaine softly kissed me once more and grabbed my hand. He started to pull me back towards the front on the school where I saw my dad's Hummel Tire & Lube truck waiting for us. He was honking loudly and we both laughed. "C'mon you're dad's here." We smiled at each other before walking towards my dad's waiting car, holding hands.

I guess I won't be transferring after all.

**XXX**

**A/N **Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't update for that long. It's hard getting time to come up with ideas and then write them. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it : ) I'll try my best to update soon but no promises. I put up a poll on my profile saying "Should I continue writing FanFiction?" so please vote, thanks

**Please review!**


	10. Author's Note

I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I have a new poll on my profile. I would appreciate it if you vote on which story I should work on first. Thank you! Sorry for my very long hiatus.

-Simone/LunaGleek14


End file.
